Tonight
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Just another chance for things to go...Wrong? No. Wrong would imply it not being right. And Duncan and Courtney were most certainly right. They were perfect together no matter what.'


**Tonight**

"I can't believe you, Duncan!" Her shrill shriek was heard all around by the neighbours, but Courtney didn't care. She was too upset with her boyfriend to care about anything else. She stormed up the concrete steps and spun around as she felt him following her. "Just don't! Okay?" She asked, not wanting to have to deal with him.

It was always like this, you see. He would do something stupid, idiotic, embarrassing. Courtney would start an argument and all their dates would end up disastrous. Duncan knew better than to sink to his girlfriend's level by that point in the relationship.

Punch lines were thrown, hitting the heart directly. The whole walk home had been that way. It always was. They argued back and forth, but Duncan didn't storm away in the winter night. He was still a gentleman and walked his lady home.

As the sun was starting to rise in the horizon, the two could have stayed arguing for hours more. But it was pointless. The distance between them was fading and nothing was going to be worked out.

The argument was going nowhere and they were both very tired. Worn out from all the insults that had been tossed around between them. Duncan was getting fed up of it all, but Courtney still looked eager to keep going. But he couldn't. It wouldn't make it right.

Duncan jumped up the two steps that were between them, grabbing her arms and kissing her with all his might. She softened into it instantly, before coming to her senses and batting him away. That was the last thing she had been expecting, but it sure did feel so good. But it was wrong.

"Goodnight, Court." He whispered turning and walking away. The tanned teenager was speechless. She watched as her green-haired punk walked off down the road, taking the path that led him back to his own house.

It all played on Duncan's mind. The argument, the incident. It seemed so insignificant to him, just a bit of harmless fun. But Courtney took everyone in a serious manner and he should have known that by now. But he still believed that one day she would lighten up.

After every word had been said, he just walked away. It was what Duncan did. They broke each other's hearts over a stupid little thing and they were both left to suffer the consequences alone. It was almost routine for them. As the stars were still shining over his head, starting to disappear in the daylight, it was just proof that their love was fading with them.

Stopping and listening, just around the corner from the apartment building, her scream rang out. Routine.

Sitting in his bedroom, window wide open as he couldn't sleep a wink. The drunks next door were passed out and the couple opposite were still arguing. It just reminded Duncan of his own life. Arguing so much until he drinks and passes out.

But the phone started ringing before he could even reach the alcohol, which was a first. Courtney usually called after his second bottle. He answered all the same, wanting to hear what she had to say even if he knew the speech off by heart by then.

"Duncan...We need to talk." She had clearly been crying.

"I'm all ears, Princess." He replied, pretending not to notice.

"There is no need for us to fight over stupid little things that don't matter anymore. It's wasting what little time we spend together and I don't want to do it anymore. I want us to be happy and enjoy ourselves when we do get to be together, okay? It's not like fighting is ever going to get us anywhere." Duncan was nodding his head even if Courtney couldn't see him; it was just reassuring for him to do so. "I love you...And you love me too, I know it. I don't want to break-up with you over something as stupid as this..." Duncan stared out into the morning light, zoning out from the droning speech. The stars had all gone, but it was a new day. They had worked things out...As always.

But Friday was only six away and so was yet another date. Just another chance for things to go...Wrong? No. Wrong would imply it not being right. And Duncan and Courtney were most certainly right. They were perfect together no matter what.

A/N: Awww...

IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!

hahaha...Love that quote...FITS PERFECTLY! It may have been about them arguing at the end of a date, BUT IT'S SO CUTE! hahaha! It wouldn't be Duncan and Courtney if they didn't argue, right? AT LEAST AGREE WITH ME ON THAT ONE! PLEASE!

hahahaha!

Again...I took the lyrics out...PISSING ME OFF! I think I've gone into neatness overload with my writing...Because my room is still a mess...AND LYRICS LOOK UNTIDY! ;) ;) LOL!

Song is Tonight by Nick Jonas :)

Nick Jonas is cute :)

I was actually a bit scared about posting this...Because the last songfic I posted using a Nick Jonas song got flamed...YAY FOR FLAMES! hahaha! I take it back...I want a flame...FLAME ME, BITCHES!

Or not...No forcing there...LOL!

Still in my good mood...

My head is cold...I should probably go dry my hair...

My favourite line in this WHOLE fic is 'Wrong would imply it not being right' I think that is a pretty epic line….Don't cha agree? Or not….WHATEVER! Oh God! NO! I WAS IN ENGLISH CLASS FOR TOO LONG! NOOOO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
